Lost Dream
by Dibrom
Summary: This is kinda based on the premise of Silent Hill.


_**Lost Dream (Working title)**_

There is nothing to fear but fear itself.

John. F. Kennedy

**Chapter 1**

The cold white walls of the hospital unit shone the glare of the lights so bright that it hurt his eyes. It contrasted with the red of the blood that caked itself on his right arm.

"What have we here nurse?" said a doctor who looked like he was in his late 40's.

"30, Male Caucasian, apparent attempted suicide. His neighbor found him before he could finish the job." A woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes looked down at him. She was caked with blood herself, looks like she had tried to help him.

"Okay nurse, I've got it from here" said the doctor.

"Yes sir."

"Okay son, let's have a look at that arm if you don't mind." The doctor said looking down at the man with kind eyes. The guy held out his left arm for the doctor to see. "Now, you know that isn't the arm I want to see. Come on, may I please see your arm?" The man held up his right arm and the doctor looked at it. "Well luckily you don't seem to have hurt yourself much at all. May I ask what your name is and what happened?"

"The man looked up at the doctor and said "My name is Jonathan Rogers and even if I told you what happened you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me Mr. Rogers."

"Okay. For the past five years I've been dead."

"You look fine and healthy to me Mr. Rogers" said the doctor.

"I don't know, I just know."

"Now, Mr. Rogers, let me go get someone to help, I'll be right back."

The doctor walked slowly out of the room. When he shut the door Jonathan heard an almost imperceptible click. He'd locked the door. Jonathan sat there looking around him. The walls were covered with wallpaper that could best be described as doctor white and the floors were a type of marble that reflected the light shining from the fixture above his head. Was it all a dream? Could he actually have someone that loved or cared about him? Nothing seemed to be making any sense anymore. He looked at the wall again. It looked like a small stain had developed over many years because of mold or something. Odd, he thought, this building looks new. He went over to the window of the office and opened the blinds. Now he got a good look at the full office. The overhead light had afforded a little light, but now he could see all around him. There was a scalpel on the table that held the doctors supplies. He had a small table and a weight machine in one corner in the room. Looking at the machine was when he first noticed her. She had been sitting quietly in the corner since he had arrived, and he hadn't even noticed her. She looked to be about eight years old with long black hair and pale skin. She was curled up in a fetal position on the floor as if she was scared. The girl looked like she was crying. "What's wrong little girl?" Jonathan asked. The little girl uncurled herself and pointed at the spot on the wall. Jonathan looked over at it. It had grown since he had last saw it and was now in the shape of a large circle on the wall. What he had first mistaken for mold he now saw was blood. What was happening? He looked at the girl, whose eyes were wide with terror. He looked back at the wall just in time to see something moving out of it and grabbing him.

--------------------

Dr. Edmond Spencer walked slowly back to the room where he had left Mr. Rogers. He had with him Mrs. Emilia Rogers, Mr. Rogers's wife. She claimed that her husband had been missing for a few weeks and she had grown worried. She said that he had done this before, but never for this long, otherwise she would have contacted the police. The doctor stopped outside the room and looked at her. He now noticed how attractive she was. She had short blonde hair with a slight curl to the ends of her hair. She had a nice tan and was a voluptuous woman. She had calm emerald eyes and a beautiful smile.

"Okay Mrs. Rogers, I want to warn you, your husband is not in the best of health."

"What do you mean?"

"As far as we can tell he attempted to commit suicide. Do you know any reason why he would have done this?"

"Oh my God. I don't have a clue, unless…"

"Unless what Mrs. Rogers, tell me and we can save him from this fantasy of his."

"Before he left I told him that I had a miscarriage. He had been so happy about the baby."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I think now you should see him. I warn you he messed himself up pretty badly, but it's nowhere near lethal."

Dr. Spencer stuck the key in the lock of the door and opened the door. He had made sure to remove all objects that Mr. Rogers could hurt himself with. Everything was as he had left it. Everything except Mr. Rogers. Mr. Rogers was completely gone. He looked around the room and that was when he noticed the broken glass on the floor. The window! He ran over and saw on the pavement more than 20 floors away was the body of the late Mr. Jonathan Rogers. Emilia Rogers ran over to the window and screamed in terror. Dr. Spencer called the medics to get the body and told them to take it to the morgue as soon as possible. Dr. Spencer took Emilia out into the hallway and sat her down. Emilia looked at him and said "HE JUMPED! HE BROKE THE GLASS AND JUMPED!" She broke into a continued burst of sobs. Dr. Spencer took her face in his hands and looked her in the eyes. "Mrs. Rogers, I'm as shocked as you, but I do not understand how he could have got through that glass!"

"What do you mean, Doctor?"

"Put simply, that glass is bullet proof!"

**End of chapter 1**


End file.
